Little Joe and Yellow Fever
by LuvLittleJoe234
Summary: Little Joe is sick with yellow fever and his mom comes to help him live through it.


Little Joe and Yellow Fever

Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe were sitting around the warm, dancing fire. Mosquitoes were around them like flying bees looking for honey. Only they were most likely looking for some nice, juicy red blood to suck on. Although, they were more after Little Joe then anything else. Little Joe was only 17 years old, and got out of school the year before. Now he is learning how to do the hard labored, sweaty, reckless jobs that are to be done on the Ponderosa. He was learning to use his gun more, how to break a horse, and most of all how to bargain on a cattle drive and chop down lumber. All four Cartwright men were on there way back to the Ponderosa from buying four bulls from Mexico.

"Little brother seems like they sure dog on like you," Hoss required in a cheerful voice as he ate his corn cake with all the crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"Yeah they sure do Hoss," Joe exclaimed annoyingly as he was slapping the mosquitoes of his arm.

"Good Night," Adam yawned as he walked towards his sleep roll.

"Night," said Little Joe as he still slapped himself to get the mosquitoes off.

As Adam walked over he laughed seeing his brother yet still trying to get those bugs off his arm.

Soon everyone was asleep each one of them tried to get as much sleep as possible since they had to ride all day tomorrow. After tomorrow they would be at their destination…home.

Little Joe was still sleeping as his pa and brother's had there breakfast. Little Joe wasn't that much of a morning person. When Joe was younger it took Hoss to roll him off the bed, and yet that still didn't wake him up. That is until he hit the cold, hard wood floor. Although, today Joe wasn't feeling like himself as he usually did.

As Little Joe woke up he found that he didn't have that many mosquito bites after all. As he began to walk he felt sick, sick to his stomach. Little Joe than quickly began to run for a bush not letting his pa or brothers see him starting to throw up. If they did see him they would stay at the campsite for the entire day tending to Little Joe. After being sickened Little Joe started to fall back asleep.

"Would one of you go get that younger brother of yours up," Pa said beaming in a casual voice as he started examine his toast and then took a bite.

Adam looked at his younger brother Hoss who was pretty good at waking his younger brother up than any of them. Hoss caught his brother's eye and soon enough spoke up.

"I guess I'll do it Pa," Hoss spoke as he started to stand and walk for where Little Joe was sleeping

.

"Good," Pa stated very casually.

"Hey Joe it's time to get up, come on get up, get up," Hoss said as he lightly hit his brother's side.

"All right Hoss I'll be right there," Little Joe said tiredly as started to roll on to his back. Although, Little Joe honestly really didn't want to be bothered. He felt so sick he wanted to just collapse on the ground and stay there as he slept.

Surprised by Joe's answer Hoss walked away.

"Well is he getting ready," Ben said as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Yup," Hoss answered back.

As Joe began to wake again he felt queasy, but he was able to hold it till' later. He began to walk towards the fire in a dizzy motion looking as if he was drunk and having a hangover, and soon his head started to throb. Little Joe was now a ghostly pale color and his lips were chapped. Ben, Adam, and Hoss began to notice Joe as he walked over.

"Um, Joe are you alright," Ben said in a gentle, concerned voice.

"Oh yeah pa I'm fine," Joe lied as he stared at his food. Joe knew he couldn't eat anything after throwing up.

"Are you sure because he you look a little pale," Ben said still looking concerned.

'Phish, oh course I am Pa," Joe lied again.

"Well alright then," Ben paused as he began to saddle his horse Buck. "I guess we best be getting on our way, no." "Oh and Joe aren't you going to eat your breakfast?"

"Nah, I ain't that hungry," Joe said as he pushed away his food.

"Well then let's get on our way," Ben said as he was now atop of Buck.

Throughout the day Little Joe constantly threw up hidden behind bushes. His face little by little regained color which made him look as if he was fine. That night everyone came home and had dinner; except Joe. Instead Little Joe went to his room and fell asleep instantly.

At The Dinner Table

"Where is Joe," Hoss asked as he ate his mashed potatoes with his mouth open.

"Oh, he went to bed when we got home," Adam said as he pilled some gravy on top of his steak.

"Well it must have been a long day for him," Ben said as sipped some of his tea.

'Yeah it sure must of Pa," Hoss said as he smiled his charming Hoss smile.

Soon all three Cartwright men began to laugh at the thought of how hard it must be for their younger brother who was still learning how hard the work really was.

"Yeah well he is still a beginner," Adam laughed as he ate some his steak and gravy.

"Right that Adam, right that," Hoss muttered to himself.

After awhile all three Cartwright men each began to settle down in bed. They each grew tired, and soon began to sleep. Tomorrow they were all supposed to take a break since they had a long journey to and from Mexico.

Morning At The Breakfast Table

"Morning Pa," Hoss said as he came down the stairs and began to pull his chair out to sit in.

"Oh morning Hoss, morning Adam," Ben said as he saw his eldest son coming down the stairs.

"Morning Pa," Adam said plainly as he began to sit down.

After about fifteen minutes passed Ben asked where Joe was.

'Not sure Pa, I guess he is still sleeping," Hoss said after drinking some of his coffee.

"Well then I guess you can let him sleep," Ben said as he got up and put his napkin on his chair.

After breakfast Little Joe was still not up. Ben was reading the newspaper, while Adam read a book of poetry he thought was intresting, but in Hoss and Joe's eyes it was more boring than having to stay in school an entire year. Hoss was getting really bored without his younger brother around. Usually by this time they would be heading over to the saloon for some poker, a beer, and maybe, just maybe they would catch a good saloon fight. Only finally Hoss broke the silence.

"Dadburnit Pa when is Little Joe goin to wake up," Hoss said sounding like a child eager to play. Making Ben not resist a little crack of a smile. Right then the clock struck was staring as their grandfather clock as it chimed on the hour.

"Well I guess you can go wake him up Hoss," Ben said as he looked Hoss in the eyes. "If someone doesn't wake him he'll be there all day." Ben said now making himself more comfortable in his favorite red chair.

"Got that right Pa," Adam said as he went back to his book.

Hoss went towards Little Joe's room, and started to wake him.

"Hey Joe it's time to get up," Hoss said as he shook Joe. "Come on it's all ready 10:00," Hoss said now getting angry.

Little Joe was to weak to answer Hoss, and tell him wasn't feeling well. Only it was sort of easy to tell Joe didn't feel well. Joe had his ghostly pale colored face again, and his head throbbed with pain. His mosquito bites were itchy like being stuffed in to wool coat for an entire day, and entire body sweated with a burning high fever. Only Hoss didn't notice Joe's face. Hoss was more set on fun than making sure his brother was okay, so instead he just stormed off waiting for his Pa or older brother to wake him.

"Well is Joe getting up," Ben said as he sipped more of his hot coffee.

"Dadnabit Pa no," Hoss said frustrated. "He didn't even move a muscle." Hoss said crossing his arms while sitting in the coffee table.

Ben started to get up from his chair, and placed his coffee on the coffee table along with his paper, and then started to sigh.

"Well I guess I'll go wake him," Ben said now heading for the stairs.

Ben entered Joe's room, and began to wake Joe only getting the same results as Hoss.

"Now come on Joe get up," Ben said starting to become aggravated. Only now Ben noticed his young son's face. He was horrified by the sight.

"Joe are you alright," Ben said sounding concerned. He began to put his big tender, but strong hand on Joe's for head. "Your burning with a fever," Ben said now scared.

"Adam, Hoss," Ben shouted.

Adam dropped his book and began to follow his brother up the stairs.

"Yeah Pa," Adam said in a questioned voice.

"Your brother's burning up with a fever." Ben said. "I need you to help me get him unchanged and into a new nightshirt." " Hoss go get one of the hands to get the doctor, and tell Hop Sing to bring up a cool pitcher of water with some cloths."

"Alright Pa," Hoss said as he rushed out the bedroom door.

Ben and Adam both gently picked up the limp boy out of bed, and began to change him. By the time Hoss was back up stairs Little Joe had a wet, cool cloth over his forehead. Soon there was knocking at the door, and all the Cartwright's new it was Doc Martin.

Soon Doc Martin began to examine him. He studied Joe's body closely, and new right way that that he must have the deadly disease Yellow fever, but just to make sure he asked Ben and the boys a few question. He than began to walk down the stairs. All three men were surprised at how fast the examination was.

"Well doc what is it?" Ben said shakily.

"Well before I can be certain I must ask you a few questions," Doc Martin said. "Has Joe been bitten by any mosquitoes recently."

"Yes he actually has," Ben said now just sounding worries. Meanwhile, Hoss and Adam just stood still listening to the question.

"When was he last bitten?" Doc Martin asked in professional tone while he slipped some papers into his coat pocket.

"Well he did get bitten yesterday night while we were at the campsite," Ben said.

At that point Doc Martin lowered his head down slowly and said "Well than there is no doubt about it Ben." Doc Martin said as he now lifted his head and looked each man in the eyes. "Little Joe has Yellow Fever." Everyone now had their heads down with sorrow.

"Well doc is there any cure," Adam asked.

"No I am afraid not Adam." He said letting out a sigh. "The only thing you can really do is keep cold compresses on him, and maybe just a little help from God will do the trick."

"Thank you," Adam and Hoss for their pa to Doc Martin.

"Hey Pa me and Adam will go and watch Little Joe for now." Hoss said patting Ben on the back.

"Yeah Hoss," Ben said with shock. Ben couldn't believe that his youngest son could die at any moment from one of the deadliest sicknesses in the century.

Now Doc Martin was gone. He showed himself out. Hoss was upstairs putting cold cloths over beloved, sick brother's forehead.

Three days had past with no change. Joe's temperature raised by two points bringing his body heat to a high of 102.6. Soon Little Joe was having a dream. He was facing a light and he could no longer see his pa or two brothers. He kept calling for them. Then started screaming.

"Adam don't leave me, don't leave me!" Joe screamed. Little Joe screamed so loud that his brother Adam and pa came to see what was happening. They entered the room looking as if someone was murdered right in front of them in cold, fresh, oozing blood.

Hoss turned around trying to pin down his little brother who was kicking and screaming to not let him go. "He's delirious Pa," Hoss said almost with tears in his eyes. "His fever went up by two points just now."

Adam walked over to Joe and talked to him as if he were still the little kid who played mischievous tricks on him and Hoss, the kid who always got into some kind of trouble. The kid who always went to him for advice, but right now he was the teenager who was to sick to move. The teenager who was bitten yesterday by mosquitoes which caused him to look like a cold, dead person lying unable to, unable to eat without guidance, or walk all alone. He was the teenager who could die in front of them right now.

" Joe it's alright it's me Adam," Adam said as fresh, unstable tears ran down his face. Adam never showed his true emotion till now. "Joe can you hear me… Joe!"

All of a sudden Joe had the littlest strength to open his eyes, and Joe said to his brother's and pa who were sitting around him. "I love you." He said in a very low crying whisper.

When the family looked at Joe and they saw that it might be his last day. His very last day to live life, but all of a sudden that's when everyone started shaking feeling a cold presence in the room. They saw a figure it was the figure of a lady. Only Joe new who it was. It was his Mama. Joe started to close his eyes again and began to say in whisper tone. "I love you, I love you Mama." Ben, Adam, and Hoss stood staring at the beautiful figure. All three men weren't scared. Instead they began to smile.

Then the angle Marie began to talked to Joe. "Joe your time is not up." "You must fight this and live." "You must listen."

Joe thought and listened to his mama. "Alright mama, but will you be with me till I get well again." He said aloud. His family just stared trying to wonder what might he be dreaming about, or was he becoming delirious again.

"Yes I will stay with you Mon Petit Joseph." Marie said as she began to kiss his fevered head.

"Uh pa I think I'll stay with…," Adam stopped trying to stop his tears.

"Why don't we all stay with him," Ben stuttered. "Just in case something happens," Ben said as he and the boys thought Joe might not make it.

"Yeah Pa I think that's a good idea," Hoss said as he started rubbing his hands on his pants trying not to show the sweat that was poring out of him.

All three Cartwrights took their seats in Joe's room. All thought the same thing. How could this happen? Will he live? God why did you do this to Joe he was a good kid, but why him?

As the night went on Adam and Ben were the ones who mostly put cool compresses on him while Hoss slept. As the night passed by slowly and tiredly Little Joe's fever dropped by two points.

"Hey Pa, Pa," Adam said sounding excited.

"What, what is," Ben said worriedly. "Is it Joe has his fever risen."

"No Pa his fever has gone down," Adam said cheerfully.

Hugging his youngest son he said; "Joe did you hear that." Ben stopped taking a sigh of relief and then started again. "Your gonna fight this."

The next morning the sun shown through Joe's windows it showed that it would be a wonderful day, but not for the Cartwright household. It was especially not going to be a wonderful day for Little Joe. Then Marie started talking to her Mon Petit Joseph.

"Mon Petit," she stopped as she stroked his chestnut, curly hair trying to wake him. "You have to start shaking uncontrollably, and then I will make your fever come down some more."

"Okay mama," Joe did as she said. Adam, Hoss, and Ben heard Joe and thought he was going delirious again or maybe it was just a dream he was having. Only they were caught off guard when Joe started trembling.

"Good Mon Petit," Marie said kindly. "I need you to lift yourself up so that you lie upwards."

Little Joe did as his mother said. He was still shaking with fright, but he lifted himself up as if he were not sick. His family stared at him with confusion.

"I must go now Mon Petit," Marie said as she kissed his curly head again. "I love you."

"I love you to mama," Joe said as he kissed his mama back.

Little Joe then opened his eyes to the sight of his family staring at him as if he was making a stupid decision. Only it was turned around quickly when they saw Joe lying upwards.

"Joe, Joe are you alright," Ben said a he stroked his youngest sons hair checking for a fever. "His fevers gone," Ben said happily.

Everyone rushed to Joe's side as Joe fell asleep again. When he woke again his family was still with him. Only he saw Doc Martin also.

"Well Ben," Doc Martin paused as he shook the thermometer. "Little Joe is a very lucky young man." "The only way Joe could have gotten better was from an angles help. "Doc Martin said as he left the room. Joe than remembered his mama and how she helped him.

"Pa," Joe said in a sickly whisper.

"Yes Joe," Ben asked as he still stroked his sons sweaty, curls.

"Mama helped me," That's all Joe said as he began to sleep again. Leaving everyone to wonder what Marie did for Joe.

All Ben could say as his youngest slept again was "I know Joe, I know." Ben held his youngest hand and looked up with praise. While his other two sons had confused expressions, but they were blinded with smiles.


End file.
